spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight or Flight (Cyberpunk)
Fight or Flight is the eighteenth and last episode of Cyberpunk. The previous was Crisis Management. Story Sam walked into Milton’s office only to find that it was empty. “Where are you?” muttered Sam. Sam looked around the office and noticed a flyer on the ground with Milton’s face and the words “Vote for James Milton” over it. Sam rolled his eyes, picked up the flyer, and stuffed it in his pocket. Sam left the office and grabbed the first fish to walk by. “What the…Electric Man?” gasped the fish. Sam took the flyer out of his pocket and showed it to the fish. “Seen this man?” asked Sam. “The mayor? Yeah,” said the fish. “He’s at the Hub.” Sam released the fish from his grasp and started walking away. “Wait!” cried the fish. Sam turned around, impatient. “I-I’m a big fan of yours. I was wondering if you could sign this before you go,” said the fish, holding out an Electric Man comic book. The comic book featured Sam in a heroic pose, lightning shooting out of two of his fingers. Sam smiled. “They still make these?” “Not anymore,” said the fish. “This is one of the last ones the company made. It’s my favorite out of all of them. I never go anywhere without it.” “Got a pen?” “Oh, yes! Of course.” The fish reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small pen. Sam used the pen to write his name on the comic book, giving the comic book and the pen back to the fish once he was finished. “I can’t believe you’re alive,” said the fish, staring at the name on the comic book in disbelief. “I couldn’t believe it, either,” said Sam. The fish was a teenager, Sam realized. He was no older than Sam was when he joined the army. “I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I guess I can’t control the bounty hunter in me sometimes,” admitted Sam. “That’s okay,” said the fish. “It was all worth it to meet you. I never thought this would ever happen.” Sam nodded and walked away again. ---- SpongeBryan and Wally flew through the dark skies with their rocket boots, neither saying a word to the other. Pat and Ron joined them. “Do you have your laser guns?” asked SpongeBryan. “You betcha!” said Ron. “Alright, let’s speed up. We don’t want Wally’s dad to get to Milton before we do,” said SpongeBryan. “I think I saw on the news that the mayor would be campaigning in the Hub around this time,” said Pat. “Alright, then. To the Hub,” said SpongeBryan. Wally’s wristphone began to blink. “Intruder alert, intruder alert,” said the wristphone. “Oh, great,” moaned Wally. “Someone broke into my apartment.” “Then you better check it out,” said Ron. “Are you sure?” asked Wally. “Will you be fine without me?” “Finer than we’ll be with you,” said SpongeBryan. “SpongeBryan,” said Pat through gritted teeth. “I said he could tag along. Not that we’d get along,” said SpongeBryan. “It’s fine. I deserve it,” said Wally. “See you soon.” Wally turned around and flew in the other direction. “I’m not Wally’s biggest fan, but the way you’re treating him is harsh,” said Ron. “What’s harsh is dealing with the pain of a stab wound, exacerbated by these damn rocket boots, while the person who caused the stab wound is right next to you,” said SpongeBryan. “Can you at least try to be nice until we save the mayor from Wally’s father?” asked Pat. “I’ll try,” said SpongeBryan. “But in my eyes, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” ---- Milton handed out flyers to random passersby in the Hub, the meeting-place of Upper Ringers, which was considered the center of social life in the exclusive neighborhood. Most of Milton’s flyers ended up in a trashcan, but he was used to the lack of an enthusiastic response at that point. He just wanted the Upper Ringers to know he hadn’t forgotten about them, and with Charles Rutherford launching his own opposing campaign, he needed them to know that more than ever now. “At least Charlie isn’t here to stir up trouble,” Milton said to himself. Suddenly, Milton saw Rutherford jump onto a table with one of Milton’s flyers in his hand. “I spoke too soon,” grumbled Milton. “Don’t vote for the freak-sympathizer Mayor Milton! Don’t vote for someone to promotes the Lower Ring’s interests over our own!” shouted Rutherford, ripping the flyer to pieces. “Vote for me, Charles Rutherford! I’ll put those leeches in their place!” Everyone in the Hub except Milton cheered. “What the hell?” whispered Milton. “In case you aren’t familiar, that’s the sound of you losing, Milton,” said Rutherford. “What, are you going to off me the way you offed Cecil?” “Milton killed Cecil?” asked an Upper Ringer. “I knew he was a crook!” yelled another Upper Ringer. “No…no…I didn’t kill Cecil,” said Milton. “He’s right. He didn’t kill Cecil,” said a voice in the middle of a group of Upper Ringers. The group separated to reveal that the voice was Sam’s. “What are you doing here?” asked Milton. “You know why I’m here,” said Sam. “Wally told me everything.” Milton thought for a second then ducked under a table as Sam unleashed a powerful electric discharge. The Upper Ringers panicked, tripping over themselves as they ran out of the Hub. “It’s just you and me,” said Sam after all the Upper Ringers were gone. He shot a spark of electricity at Milton, and Milton rolled out from under the table with an electrosonic raygun pointed at Sam. “I h-hate to do this to you, f-friend, but you l-leave me no choice,” stuttered Milton. Sam looked at the electrosonic raygun with surprise then knocked it out of Milton’s hand with another spark. “I really should have accounted for that,” said Milton, ducking back under the table to avoid more of Sam’s electric sparks. ---- Wally flew to his apartment and saw a hole where his doorknob once was. He pulled out a laser gun, kicked his door open, and walked into the apartment slowly. “Hello?” said Wally. “Hello, Wally,” said Jim, sitting on a couch in the middle of the living room. Wally sighed. “What the hell are you doing in here?” “I wanted to talk to you,” said Jim. “About your father.” “What about him?” said Wally. “Is he alive?” Wally sweated. “How should I know?” “Don’t lie to me, Wally. Is your dad alive?” “You obviously know he’s alive, so why do you need me to confirm it?” Jim stood up. “What else do you know about him?” “I don’t have time for this.” “What else do you know?” said Jim in a louder voice. Wally’s lips quivered. “He killed your father. Is that what you wanted me to say? That my father killed your father? You already knew that, too. Here’s something you probably didn’t know. My father’s about to kill the mayor!’ Jim raised an eyebrow. “The mayor?” “I was on my way to stop him before I got an alert about you breaking into my apartment.” “Why didn’t you tell anyone sooner? Why didn’t you go to the press about this?” Wally shook his head in frustration. “He’s my dad! How many of your dad’s crimes have you had to sweep under the rug?” Jim tried to think of a comeback, but he couldn’t. Wally was right. He let his father get away with so much. It wasn’t reasonable to fault Wally for doing the same. “I’m sorry,” said Jim. “I’m just so pissed off.” “I understand,” said Wally. “I felt the same way after my dad died, or at least when I thought he was dead. Now I don’t know how to feel.” “You should probably go back to saving the mayor,” said Jim. “The last thing I want is for him to end up like my father.” Wally started to leave the apartment, but he stopped. “Our dads…they weren’t perfect…but they tried. Sometimes they didn’t try hard enough, but you always have to appreciate that, and I don’t know, try to be a bit better,” said Wally. “Yeah,” said Jim. “Will you be okay in here?” asked Wally. “Yeah. I’ll be okay.” Wally left the apartment and ignited his rocket boots. Jim watched as Wally flew off. ---- Milton continued to deflect Sam’s attacks with the table until he saw where the electrosonic raygun landed. He pushed the table with all his might, knocking Sam over, and jumped for the raygun. Sam shot a spark of electricity out of his toe, hitting Milton in one of his eyes just as he grabbed the raygun. Milton’s eye swelled a bit, but he ignored it as he pointed the raygun to Sam again. Sam shot a burst of electricity out of his palm as he dodged the beam from the electrosonic raygun. The burst hit Milton on the cheek as he attempted to dodge it, and he felt a burning sensation that seemed to cover his entire face. He continued shooting beams out of the raygun, all of which missed, and the raygun was so noisy that Milton’s ears began to bleed. He struggled to ignore it. Milton’s damaged eye swelled shut as he danced around Sam’s electric blasts. He began to feel tired, but he knew he couldn’t slow down, because once he slowed down, he was dead. Eventually, he became so exhausted that he passed out just in time for SpongeBryan, Pat, and Ron to reach the Hub. “He sure did a number on the mayor,” said SpongeBryan. “Finally,” wheezed Sam. Sam created a ball of electricity in his palm and aimed it at the unconscious Milton. Before he could throw the ball, however, he saw SpongeBob, Pat, and Ron pointing laser guns at him, and he jumped out of the way just as they pulled the triggers. “Damn it! Are you three insane?” shouted Sam. “Leave the mayor alone,” said SpongeBryan. “Do you know what he did? Do you have any idea what that man did?” asked Sam. “It doesn’t matter. You can’t hurt him,” said Pat. “It’s not up to you,” said Sam, shooting an electric spark at Pat and Ron. Ron attempted to deflect the spark, with a mirror, but the mirror shattered when the spark hit it. Sam blasted more electricity at Pat and Ron, but they flew around it as SpongeBob shot at Sam with his laser gun, Sam masterfully avoiding each laser. “I don’t have time for this,” said Sam, grabbing the table that knocked him over and throwing it at SpongeBryan, Pat, and Ron. The table caught SpongeBryan by surprise, hitting him and causing him to lose control of his rocket boots. He flew head-first into a coral tree, and after recovering from dizziness, he spotted the electrosonic raygun in Milton’s hand. Pat and Ron, who flew under the table before it could hit them, continued shooting lasers at Sam, who countered with electrical blasts. While Sam and the starfish twins fought, SpongeBryan tiptoed to where Milton lay and slid the electrosonic raygun out of Milton’s fin. He then pointed the raygun at Sam, who was too busy with Pat and Ron to notice him. “Stop!” screamed Wally. SpongeBryan, Pat, Ron, and Sam turned their heads. Wally was hovering over the coral tree SpongeBryan collided with. “What are you doing? I asked you to stop my dad, not cripple him again,” said Wally. SpongeBryan clenched his teeth. “You’re the last person who should be lecturing me!” “Son?” whispered Sam. “Let it go, dad. Please, just let it go,” said Wally, gesturing towards the unconscious Milton. “He’s had enough.” The teenage fish from earlier ran into the Hub with a few of his friends. “There he is!” said the fish. “Electric Man! I told you he was alive!” “Wow,” said one of the fish’s friends. “You kids shouldn’t be here,” murmured Sam. “I’m sorry,” said the fish. “They didn’t believe me!” “It’s really him,” said another one of the fish’s friends. “You seem to have some fans, dad,” said Wally. “Who’s the freak?” said the fish’s third friend. Sam picked the fish up by the shirt. “That freak is my son,” growled Sam. Sam dropped the fish, and he and the rest of the teenagers hurried out of the Hub. Sam walked to Milton, and he stood over his former general for a while. “Should we do something?” asked Ron. Wally shook his head. Pat and Ron turned to SpongeBryan, and he shrugged. “Goodbye for the last time, old friend,” said Sam, spitting on Milton’s forehead. Sam walked to SpongeBryan and grabbed his shoulder, startling him. “Sorry for my son,” lamented Sam. “I know what it’s like to feel betrayed by someone close to you.” SpongeBryan nodded. Sam walked out of the Hub, and an hour later, Milton regained consciousness in his office. “I just had the worst nightmare,” said Milton just as Wally entered his office. “Glad you’re up,” said Wally. “What the…you’re his son! You’re the one who told him everything!” exclaimed Milton. “Yes, I am,” said Wally. “But it’s over now.” “It’s over?” repeated Milton. “Does that mean he forgave me?” “No,” said Wally. “I don’t think he’ll ever forgive you. And I don’t think they’ll ever forgive me. But they’ll try, I hope.” Wally leaned out the door of the office. “He’s awake!” Wally announced. SpongeBryan, Pat, and Ron came into the office seconds later. “Hey, mayor. How’re you feeling?” asked Pat. “I’ve felt better,” replied Milton, standing up. “Listen, I don’t think I have what it takes to do this job anymore. I’ve sacrificed a lifelong friendship and my own personal integrity trying to hold onto it, though I guess I never had much integrity to begin with. Every time I think I do, I fall right back into my old, nasty habits. I’m done. I love being mayor, but it’s time for someone new to take my place.” “Who are you talking about? Rutherford?” asked Ron. “Hell no,” said Milton. “Maybe one of you would like to take up the reins?” SpongeBryan, Pat, Ron, and Wally looked at each other. “I’m not better than you are,” said Wally. “We still have a store to run,” said Pat. “However unsuccessful it is.” “That just leaves you, SpongeBryan,” said Ron. “Who, me?” SpongeBryan laughed. “A Lower Ringer has never been elected to office in this city.” ”That’s because Lower Ringers don’t believe things can change,” said Milton. “You’d be the embodiment of that change.” “I’m not a mayor. I’m a thief,” said SpongeBryan. “People can change, too,” said Milton. SpongeBryan took out his laser gun, held it in his hand for what felt like the longest time, and threw it on Milton’s desk. “Okay, let’s do it. Let’s change things,” said SpongeBryan, determined. Milton smiled. “Then it’s settled. I’ll cancel my re-election campaign while throwing full support behind yours.” “Now? Are you sure I’m ready?” asked SpongeBryan. “About as ready as I was when I first campaigned for this position. In other words, not at all,” said Milton. “That’s okay. You’ll learn, with a bit of help from me, of course.” “And we’ll definitely be at your side to support you,” said Ron. “And me, if you’ll let me,” said Wally. SpongeBryan was tight-lipped. “Like I said, people can change,” said Milton. “Some people don’t,” said SpongeBryan. “Pat and Ron have been my friends since grade school. I know them, and I know they would never hurt me intentionally. Wally, though, meticulously planned his betrayal for six months, six long months, and he expects everything to be okay after a day? No. It’ll take a lot longer than that for me to believe he’s changed, and even then, I don’t know if I’ll ever fully trust him again. If you want to assist with my campaign, Wally, I won’t stop you. I need all the help I can get if I’m going to win. But don’t think this means we’re friends again. If you do, you’re just setting yourself up for disappointment.” SpongeBryan left Milton’s office. Pat and Ron looked at Wally, who was holding back tears, but instead of consoling him, they chose to follow SpongeBryan. “Do people change, Mr. Milton?” asked Wally. “You, me, and my dad have let ourselves get consumed by darkness. How do we know it’ll never happen again?” “We don’t,” said Milton, sitting back down and clasping his fins over his desk. “But I believe we all have the power to suppress that darkness. We just need to use it.” Milton turned on his holographic television. “Sightings of Electric Man have been recorded all over Pacific City and neighboring Alveus,” said an announcer. “I guess the secret’s out,” said Wally. “I guess so,” said Milton. Wally found a chair beside a wall and dragged it next to Milton’s desk. He sat down, watching the holographic television with the mayor. ---- Four years later… SpongeBryan was in the chair Milton once sat in, watching the holographic television in what was now his. Pat and Ron sat beside him. “This is a good one,” said Pat. “Yeah, he gets hit in the head with two coconuts this time!” said Ron. “Damn it, Ron, you spoiled it,” said Pat. “Sorry,” said Ron. “Guys, this movie’s two thousand years old. I know what happens,” said SpongeBryan. “Besides, shouldn’t we be focusing on my re-election campaign?” “You’re a lock to win it!” said Ron. “No mayor has done more for the Lower Ring than you have. They make up 90% of Alveus’ population, but they were like 1% of the voters before you were on the ballot and over 50% in the last election. Thanks to your reforms, there will be even more this time” “Things are finally changing for the better,” said Pat. “I never thought I’d live to see it.” “So, how’s Jim?” asked SpongeBryan after several minutes of silence. “He’s doing great,” said Pat. “Managing the Cecil Carpfish Foundation has given him a sense of purpose he’s never had before. He’s stopped drinking. Perhaps you should get into charity work, Ron.” “Hey! I haven’t had a drink in almost a week now!” claimed Ron. “Or was it two weeks? I don’t remember.” “How about Wally?” inquired SpongeBryan. “He’s fine. He’s been asking about you,” said Pat. “Do you think you’ll ever be ready to see him again?” “Maybe someday,” said SpongeBryan, looking out the window. “What are you thinking about?” asked Ron. “That little ray of light there. I don’t think I’ve seen that before,” said SpongeBryan. “Well, let’s get a closer look!” said Pat. SpongeBryan, Pat, and Ron ran outside. They each stood under the beam, letting its light wash over them, and once it was SpongeBryan’s turn, he looked up and noticed some strange shape. “Could it be?” asked SpongeBryan. “What?” said Ron. SpongeBryan smiled. “Flowers.” Category:Cyberpunk Category:Episodes Category:Cyberpunk episodes Category:JCM Category:2016